Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Pinkie Pie, full name Pinkamena Diane Pie, is a Looper from Equestria. She takes her job very seriously, her job being parties and keeping peace in Equestria, usually through parties. Description Pinkie Pie is a bright pink Earth Pony mare with an equally pink poofy mane and tail and blue eyes. Her Cutie Mark is three balloons. Pinkie is quite possibly one of the best liked beings in the Loops, due to her tendency to befriend everyone she meets, then throw them a party. She throws literally everyone who Loops into Equestria a "Welcome to Equestria" Party, even tracking down a few Stealth Anchors. Should the situation call for it, Pinkie will use force. To this end she is armed with a variety of weapons, all of which shoot parties. Should Pinkie Pie be upset, her mane will deflate, and become incredibly flat against her head. It would take either dark magic beyond the power of most beings, or a soul-crushingly depressing sight to accomplish this. Mercifully, such moments are usually fleeting, and Pinkie's mane restores its natural buoyancy in short order. History Pinkie Pie grew up on a rock farm outside of Ponyville with her parents and three sisters, but she never really fit in until she got her Cutie Mark and discovered her special talent was making other ponies happy. From there, Pinkie moved to Ponyville to further her parties to the masses. It was in Ponyville where she eventually met Twilight Sparkle, in fact being the first pony in Ponyville to meet her. From there, Pinkie became the bearer of the Element of Laughter, and one of Twilight's closest and dearest (and strangest) friends. Exactly when Pinkie began Looping has never been documented, but one of her earliest Loops involved her taking the place of Slaanesh, one of the Chaos Gods of the Warp. According to Pinkie, she acquired the job when Slaanesh tried to read her mind. Pinkie proceeded to destroy the god's mind, turn hir into a cupcake, and ate them. Pinkie's ability to throw parties was boosted to galactic levels. In another early Loop, Pinkie managed to destroy one of the dark lord Voldemort's horcruxes just by being near it, the semi-sentient soul fragment deciding to destroy itself rather than be Pinkie's plaything. At some point after ascending to alicornhood, Pinkie Pie had a Sisters Loop with Twilight Sparkle, and like the rest of her friends went insane(er) and had to be banished to the moon for one thousand years. Pinkie's Program Pinkie was one of the Loopers called upon to devise an anti-A.I. weapon, on account of her random behavior being so unpredictable no-one could possibly anticipate it. Pinkie's contribution was unique, and so utterly Pinkie. As Apple Bloom, Equestria's foremost coding expert, explained, the device was filled with incomprehensible and contradictory coding that by all logic shouldn't have been able to work, and yet did, even reconfiguring whatever unfortunate platform was used to run it so that it would work. Pinkie's contribution was considered a rousing success. When Twilight Sparkle asked Apple Bloom to help her double-check the program, the mare fled immediately, and wasn't seen again from the rest of the Loop. Double testing proved the program certainly worked, though. Use in the Mass Effect Loop created a sentient A.I. based on Pinkie Pie. Use on the virulent CelestA.I. construct was shown, from the program's point of view, to turn all of reality pink. Other Loopers managed to acquire their own version of the program, or perhaps watered-down imitations. The Doctor, for example, once used such a program on the Cyberiad, the controlling hive-mind of the Cybermen. The result quickly over-rode the entire hive-mind, and turned the Cybermen into an entire race of robotic Pinkie Pies, both figuratively and physically, dedicated to throwing parties across the galaxy. Tellingly, the Doctor has not been seen using this program since. Abilities * Pinkie Power: Pinkie Pie's seemingly random abilities of spontaneous fourth wall breaking, pulling objects out of nowhere (in Baseline, pre-Subspace Pocket), and appearing out of nowhere, among other such impossible skills. It works on the understanding of a hyper-quantum equation that focuses the fourth dimension into a single point in actual space, that Pinkie decided to put into her brain on a whim. ** Pinkie Sense: An extension of her Pinkie Power, Pinkie can sense vague and random upcoming events which her body interprets through things like a twitchy-tail. It works by combining her equation with the thaumic properties of being the element of laughter to let her brain's neural signals travel at faster than light speeds where cause and effect are reversed for a few seconds and thus are interpreted by a variety of external stimuli. * Element of Laughter: Pinkie Pie is one of the six ponies bound to an Element of Harmony. Hers is sufficiently mastered that she can use it to ignore whatever physics she currently finds inconvenient. * Chaos Magic: Pinkie Pie spent a Loop replacing Slaanesh from Warhammer 40k, and the chaos magic left an imprint on her natural magic. * Pink Lantern Ring: Whatever the inherent ability held by such Power Rings are, Pinkie does indeed have access to it, being the one who created the things with both the Element of Laughter and her Chaos Magic. * Subspace Pocket: Pinkie, like all Loopers, can store items for use between Loops. * Candy Artificer: She has mixed her baking skills with magic to let her make all sorts of enchanted artifacts. All of them are made of some sort of candy. * Force Powers: Unlike most Loopers who are a part of the Grey Jedi, or those few that prefer the path of a proper Jedi, Pinkie Pie's highly emotional personality has her more often channel the Dark Side of the Force. She has since come to be known as "The Fun Lord of the Sith." * Misc other skills: Pinkie seems to be able to pick up and retain skills from more loops than most of the other loopers. Examples include Elite Hacking skills from when she looped in as Radical Edward, Hogwarts style magic, Naruto style chakra jutsu, and so on. She, of course, usually uses said skills for parties. * Unreadable mind: Due to her innate... Pinkie-ness, Pinkie's mind is utterly unreadable to almost anyone. Anyone trying usually goes mad, dies, dies then goes mad, or just passes out from inherited diabetic shock. Knowing Pinkie, she probably doesn't mean to do this. * Immunity to Vampires: Due to her diet, and being Pinkie, any vampire attempting to feed on Pinkie Pie will likely suffer diabetic shock, or suddenly acquire the utterly unique Type-9 Diabetes, as Alucard once discovered. * Alicorn transformation: During her Loop as Slaanesh, Pinkie redeemed the entire Eldar civilization with a years-long party, granting her the ability to become an Alicorn. Relationships Loopers in General: Pinkie Pie is always willing to be friends with anyone, and she is almost universally liked, although she scares some people. Equestria Loopers: Everyone from Equestria loves Pinkie, especially her closest friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. Ciaphas Cain: The Warhammer 40K Looper is deathly afraid of Pinkie after he Awoke in a Loop where she replaced Slaanesh and took over the universe with chaos and parties. However, they've made up since then after she apologized for upsetting him. Slaanesh: '''the looping Chaos God sees Pinkie like a sister. '''Sapient headband of Guisarmes: An object Pinkie Pie picked up in a Loot Generator Loop, she keeps him in her Subspace Pocket and has turned him from a would be conqueror to a friendly accessory. Pink Lantern Corps: Being both the creator and the leader of the Corps, it goes without saying that Pinkie is indeed on good terms with the group, and whatever members happen to be a part of it. Anakin Skywalker: Anakin finds her amusing, and has switched his allegiance from the Emperor to her on a few occasions when they were in the same Loop. Aku: She once ate his legendary evil pie Bazungas. Aku was devastated by this, and will likely get back at her the moment he can. Sayori: She helped Sayori to cope better with her depression by taking her in as her Sith Apprentice, thus gaining Sayori the title Darth Somnus. It has been seen that Sayori holds such high regard that she would drop her chipper personality and almost threaten those who speak ill of her master. Of course those who spoke ill at the time where Unawake and thus didn't actually know Pinkie otherwise these events wouldn't have happened with everyone liking her. Warning Do NOT try to figure out Pinkie's abilities unless she offers to tell you, and if she does, say no, the sheer impossibility of it can prove deadly. Also, do NOT break a Pinkie Promise. Pinkie takes these very seriously, and will pursue and punish those who break them with extreme prejudice. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Equestria